New Beginnings
by Kiyori Morishita
Summary: Two new BMX riders join the Riots Skates crew, and with them, they'll bring the scars, broken bones, and no explanation for the bruises covering their arms.


**Riot Skates now becomes Riot skates and BMX. It's up to Zeke and Luther to pick their fellow colleagues. The two girls they pick though, have a past of broke bones, shattered joints, and that doesn't begin to cover the bruises on their arms.**

_I don't know how to live in this world and face all the choices…if everything just gets stripped away._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zeke and Luther, only unfamiliar characters**

* * *

Zeke had just finished getting ready for the day, when his phone lit up with a text

_Meet me at Don's. Important news~Eddie_

Zeke sighed an dslipped on his shoes, and his gear, skating down the street.

He walked in with Luther and saw Eddie, doing what he normally does. Sweating up a storm.

"Hey glad you boys could make it." Eddie said as they sat down and started eating those delicious pastries.  
"What's this important news you were telling us about?" Luther asked looking at him.  
"Oh right." He looked at them, then preceded to pull the fan closing, drying away the sweat. " Riot skates has been forced to add on BMX as one of our supported sports, and we'd like you two too pick out the new riders"

"Sure we'd love to." Zeke said looking at Luther. Luther nodded and munched on a doughnut.

* * *

_Samantha_

Life was sucking right now. While I was stuck here, having my sister fit me for a new outfit, and having my hair and nails done, my partner, was at her brothers graduation. So with the competition two hours away, the car ride being a full hour from my house, we probably weren't going to make it. I sighed and got into my outfit, and picked up my shoes walking to my truck. I threw them in then went to grab my bike and helmet, successfully throwing them in the back of the truck.

* * *

_Zeke_

It actually wasn't all that hard. All these girls came to sign in for the BMX competition (and a few guys). Now we had five minutes to chillax before the contest started.

"Where are you?" I turned abruptly so see a girl with long red braided hair, standing in her outfit talking on the phone. I knew it was wrong but I listened in. "Elysia! Get changed and get down here now! you have literally five minutes before the competition starts." There was a pause. "No I haven't signed us in yet... I will just promise me you'll get down here... I'll stall for as long as I can." She hung up and let out a frustrated sigh. I looked away as she started walking over, her face calm and collected.

"Okay. I'm Samantha Cross. I'm here to sign in. My partner is Elysia Talon and she's on her way." I checked their names off and handed her the form.  
"Can you fill hers out too then?" She nodded and walked away pulling out a silver and black pen.

A minutes later she handed me both clipboards and walked away snatching a water off the table Luther was at and walked towards a cyan blue toyota.

"Bro." Luther said coming and sitting next to me. "She was wicked cute." I nodded keeping my eye on her. Her outfit was really simple. Her knee pads and helmet were a bright pink, her jacket was black with pink hemming, and her jeans were a simple black fit. I took note that her gloves were a designer , with a pink crown on the front, and a key pattern on the fingertips. "Dude" Luther said poking my side. "You were so checking her out."

"Was not!" I protested taking a drink on my water.

"Hey whose that?" A girl came bouncing up to the girl, about a foot shorter with black hair, that was pulled into a side pony tail. Her helmet was a yellow, and the same jacket, but with yellow instead of pink. Her jeans were of the same make, and her gloves, were the exact same as her friends, except, of course, yellow not pink.

"Might be Elysia." I said pointing towards the papers. soon enough, the black haired girl came bouncing up.

"I'm Elysia Talon, and I was told to make sure that Sam had signed us in." I nodded and she smiled, bouncing back towards her bike.

* * *

_Samantha_

I always feel a a rush when riding. During competitions, it's like I forgot everyone is there, and it's just me, floating

I caught Elysia's eye and we both let go of our bikes. This would have been bad for me. A few years ago at a competition, I shattered my right knee. I've built a tolerance, but whenever competitions showed up my doc gave me the red flag. 'Don't stress yourself.' He'd say in an attempt to get me to back out. I landed with a thud, sliding down and high-fiving Elysia. We stood up, my knee shaking. I hobbled off taking my bike to my truck. I pulled the back down, and we threw our bikes in. A few more groups wen't and then the two judged walked onstage. I was so nervous I went through 10 bottles of water, and 4 bathroom trips.

The Brunette started talking and everything dulled.

"...And the Winners are Samantha Cross, and Elysia Talon!" Elysia stood up and cheered. I stood up too, but my knee gave out, and I fell to the concrete.

* * *

_Luther_

We waited for the two girls when I saw The short black haired girl walk up and accept the trophy. Her taller partner, was behind their truck on her knees.

"My partner I a bit preoccupied at the moment but inside, she's literally dying of joy." She said as she accepted the certificate, and walked off, immediately running towards the Cyan Toyota.

Me and Zeke packed up and went home.

"Hey Luth." I looked at him

"Yea bro?"

"You think she's okay?"

"Yea totally. She got up and drove away didn't she?"

"Yea I guess your right." He dropped me off at home and for some reason, I kept thinking about the short girl with black hair.


End file.
